Butting In
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Finn interferes with Rey's love life.


Finn was growing more frustrated by the minute. He glanced over at Rey and the guy she recently started spending time with. His name was Seth and he was a coworker at her job, Finn could say in absolute certainty that he didn't like or trust this guy.

He didn't want to be here either, but Rey had left a pair of panties at his apartment after last night's sleepover - yes, they were grown adults who still had sleepovers and they were not ashamed of it. As long as Finn had known Rey, she always overpacked. "You can never have too many socks and underwear," she would say.

So here Finn was, with Rey's panties sitting in his jacket pocket. Apparently, she was making a date with Seth for tomorrow.

Finn had a problem with that. First of all, he didn't know this guy, so he had no idea what he was like or if it was a good idea for Rey to date him. But from the way Seth kelt leering at Rey's body, this did not seem promising. Second, if she was going to date anyone, it should be Finn, himself.

He'd kept his feelings for her secret because he didn't want to ruin their friendship and he also had no idea what she thought of him. There had been that one time when they celebrated her last birthday together. They'd gotten stone drunk and exchanged a few hungry kisses before passing out.

In hindsight, Finn knew that those kisses didn't count because they were intoxicated, but he'd been struggling to tell her that he loved her for a while. Unfortunately, this Seth guy beat him to the punch. It seemed that bowing out gracefully would be the only thing Finn could do...

Wait. He glanced down at his pocket and slowly, he smiled. There was no way he would let this other guy steal Rey from him. Finn had been in her life for too long to let her go without a fight. Hurriedly, he left the kitchen and came to the living room, where Rey and Seth were making their dinner plans.

Inwardly praying that Rey wouldn't kill him for this, Finn reached into his pocket and tossed the underwear on her coffee table. "Listen, I hate to break up your little tête-à-tête, but I had to return these. You left them back at my place."

Rey's facial expression was one of utter shock and she looked down at the panties, looking mortified. It didn't help that this particular pair of underwear was pink with lace accents. Finn was one hundred percent certain that Seth would leave with little trouble.

As he expected, the other man glared at Finn, the panties and Rey, herself. When he spoke, his voice was full of accusation and suspicion. "What the hell, Rey? I thought you said that you didn't have a boyfriend?!"

"I-I don't," said Rey, adamantly.

Seth looked at Finn again, who glanced at the panties and shrugged. Everything about his posture said "I don't know why she's saying that when the evidence is right in front of you."

"Then why was your underwear at his apartment?" His nostrils flared.

Rey looked uncomfortable at this question, which was understandable. Her explanation would have to be the truth, but the truth would not make Seth very happy. "Because...we had a sleepover."

Maybe not the best thing to say to defend yourself.

"Nice." Seth shook his head and started for the door, but Rey was right on his heels.

"Look, I know this sounds bad, but I can explain."

"Save it for some other loser whose time you want to waste." Seth scowled at both Rey and Finn before storming out of the apartment and slamming the door shut.

Rey's back was to Finn, but he could feel the anger coming off her in waves.

"Why did you do that?!"

"He was all wrong for you."

"And you think you can judge on who's the right guy for me?"

"I'm your best friend, Rey. Of course I'm the best person to judge that."

She threw her hands up in the air. "You don't even know him!"

"I didn't need to know the guy to see that he's not the one. I'd hate to see you settle for less than what you deserve."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you shouldn't let any creep come in here and put his fucking hands on you!"

Rey's hands were on her hips now. "I'm twenty-two years old, Finn! I'm not a child and I don't have to listen to you! You aren't my dad!"

Finn growled and came closer. "Well, someone has to look out for you!"

"I can do that myself, thank you very much!

"Clearly, you can't do a good enough job of that since you failed to notice the way he was looking at you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The guy was scoping you out like you were fresh meat, Rey! And you would have know that if you hadn't been so desperate to get a date! What else were you planning to do, sleep with him? Because I promise you, he would have gotten what he wanted and tossed you to the side like trash!"

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is! He doesn't care about you, Rey! To him, all you are is just a prime piece of tail!"

Finn hadn't expected her to slap him, but maybe he pushed her a little too far. The skin on his cheek stung painfully and he glared down at her as she returned the look with matching intensity.

Before Finn could say anything, Rey shoved him against the wall and pressed her lips to his. There was an angry intensity in the kiss that both surprised and aroused him. He had only seen Rey this aggressive when she wanted something badly enough to get it.

Finn's hands stayed in the air and he was torn between touching her or pushing her away to ask her what the hell was going on. After battling with his desires, he put his hands on her waist, clutching her tightly. Rey's hands felt so warm against his chest and he hummed in pleasure as she moved her fingers up to grab onto his shoulders. Their hips bumped and so did their chests.

"You idiot," Rey said in a breathy voice between kisses. "It took you this long to act like a jealous boyfriend?"

Now it was his turn to widen his eyes. Finn drew back and he furrowed his brow at her. "What?"

"I've been in love with you since I was thirteen years old, Finn. I just thought you always saw me as a little sister or something."

"Oh, my God." It was the wrong time to do it, but Finn laughed anyway. He shook his head. "Rey...I thought you were the one who only saw me as a brother."

She laughed, too. "So we've both been idiots."

"The biggest idiots." He slanted his mouth over hers and she mewled as he paid special attention to her upper lip.

Rey's bosom was heaving and Finn couldn't resist sliding a hand around her torso and cupping one of her breasts through her shirt. She moaned and leaned her head back. This action pulled their mouths apart and gave Finn the opportunity to suckle her neck.

"I still should be mad at you for ruining my date."

Finn grinned at her mischievously. "Then I guess you should take me to your bedroom and punish me thoroughly."

Rey's pupils dilated. She hopped up and Finn instinctively caught her, holding her backside with both hands.

"You know the way," came her breathy reply and she kissed him again.

It was a miracle that they actually made it to the bedroom.


End file.
